


Romantical eyes and such

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Teen Romance, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: What would have happened if Anne was able to say more than three words to Gilbert.





	Romantical eyes and such

**Author's Note:**

> it's so painful knowing it's awae day today but i have to avoid ALL spoilers until january ugh

Anne kept dwelling about the words her friend had bestowed upon her. Gilbert Blythe looked at her with...romance in his eyes? How has she not noticed until now? Although Cole had once told her he had a crush on her, she believed him to be foolish. But it appeared he was right, and the fool happened to be her. Anne went to him, to tell him of the take notice board, the intentions were for Ruby, of course, to help her. But deep down her heart, there laid a small hope of him posting on the board for her, not her friend. Her heart skipped several beats when he mentioned the word future. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he was referring to liking someone else. He seemed so hopeful at first but she noticed his expression died down when she mentioned Ruby. She’d done it on purpose, afraid of him having actual feelings for her. It wasn’t that she wanted nothing to do with him, she rather enjoyed his company. She’d grown more comfortable with his acquaintance in the past year, she felt more vulnerable around him. Maybe her feelings for him weren’t just friendly anymore, she wasn’t quite sure what she felt for him, all she knew was that something had changed. 

Throughout the day, she stole him a couple of glances. Her friends words echoing in her mind, she wanted, needed, to confront him. To prove that he does not have romantical feelings for her, that it’s just a big misunderstanding, because she doesn’t know what she’s capable of if it were true, and that very thought had her heart in her throat. She was determined to find out after study sessions had ended. Her legs were crossed, one bouncing up and down, as she could not bring herself to focus on her reading. It was going to be a dreadful long day.

After what seemed an eternity, Miss Stacy had finally dismissed the study group. Anne’s heart beating faster by the minute. She stalled, slowly grabbing her things, matching Gilbert’s pace as they were the last ones in the room. When he finished wrapping his thick scarf around his neck, back turned towards her, Anne swallowed as she walked behind him. He turned around and was startled at first but then his whole body relaxed to see Anne’s comforting face. She made no move to speak as she looked intently in his eyes. Slowly leaning in, to get a better look. It was difficult to tell if someone liked you just by the way they looked at you. 

Gilbert’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed in confusion, Anne had never acted this way especially not around him.

“Did you forget what you wanted to say?” His words brought her back to earth.

“Eyes! I was-” She mentally cursed herself as she could not find the right words. When has she ever had trouble speaking? Never. Why was she suddenly acting this way and how did she stop it, she wondered.

“Well, see you.” Normally Gilbert would’ve asked her what was wrong, but he was sad, frustrated. He hated not being able to tell Anne that he likes her. She had gotten his hopes up, with the whole take notice thing. His heart racing in his chest when he thought she wanted to take notice of her, but all his hopes crushed in a second when she mentioned the likes of Ruby. Just as he turned around, Anne called him and he turned to face her.

“Wait! Gilbert, um, that’s not how I wanted this to go. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” His gaze softening as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

“Ruby mentioned something today-”

“Anne, I told you I don’t like her.” He sighed.

“I know, it’s not about that.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Remember this morning? How I told you about the take notice board?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, when I went to her, to tell her your answer, she said something that has awfully struck me.”

“What?”

“She said that you looked at me with romance in your eyes. And I wanted to see if it was true.” 

“Oh.” His face now burned into a deep shade of red.

“And I wanted to ask you, was she correct?” Anne finally asked with courage.

“Anne-”

“You can tell me the truth, Gilbert.” She said, barely whispering his name, fidgeting with her fingers, waiting for his answer.

“Yes.” Anne Shirley was a big fan of anything literature and words. She dedicated most of her life learning new astounding words that intrigued her in so many ways, but she never knew that one simple word with one vowel, would become her favorite word. One word that felt so small but meant so big.

Anne swallowed the big lump that was stuck in her throat, her breath quickening. She felt so very dizzy, his answer consuming her.

“Oh.” She was so busy in finding out if it were true, that she forgot how to react if it was. She just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Gilbert wasn’t waiting for anything from her, he knew she only had eyes for him as a friend. With his jaw clenched and his eyes drooped down, he made his turn to leave. The air suddenly tense between them.

“Well, see you.” 

“Gilbert wait!” She walked to him, slowly turning him around with her hand on his shoulder. She could see what Ruby had mentioned. It was the most romantical thing in the world, she thought, to be looked at this way. She slowly leaned in with the same alacrity as before, intruding his personal space, but he didn’t seem to mind. He stood there, letting her take the lead. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do this, her stomach feeling like it could burst at any moment, she gently caressed her lips with his before pale but now blushed cheek. They lingered there for just a few seconds, then she pulled away, leaving them both slightly disappointed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said, trying to hide the smile that she wanted to scream to the world.

“Yes, um, tomorrow.” Now it was time for him to stumble upon his words. When she turned her heel to follow the path of Green Gables, she wasted no time to grin like a cheshire cat.

Gilbert stood there, with a complacent smile grazing his features. Maybe there was hope for their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as greengablesdreamer


End file.
